


home is where i'm not

by 2004pete



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Trans Character, gore? maybe, possible trigger warning tho, u will find out who eventually :-), will tag as i go on since im not sure of what my concepts are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2004pete/pseuds/2004pete
Summary: and did you come to stare or wash away the blood?high school dropouts just looking for traces of dark hair and stained nails.





	home is where i'm not

**Author's Note:**

> not sure where this is gonna go. im getting really into writing and this is gonna be my emo livejournal except im taking it out on my faves
> 
> if you think this is nice, feel free to comment about it or just talk to me in general!

The pen tore through the middle of the paper, leaving a jagged "M" before a large gap. He tossed the paper to the side, replacing the pen in his hand with a pill. As he downed another chalky adderall, his sidekick lit up at the edge of the table.

pte [1:02 AM]

i'd rather not feel this way forever.

Mikey placed his phone back down, and stared at the paper. The desk was covered in ink stains and piles of canvases. He had no desire to finish writing anymore. His thoughts were already mushed up enough in his head before seeing the glow of Pete's words. Mikey knew he couldn't sleep after taking another adderall, so he climbed up above Gerard's, now Frank's, bunk and curled up under a beer stained sheet with his phone. He moved back to the basement after Gerard's sudden departure to nowhere known, just for the sake of holding onto a part of him. Frank joined him after dropping out of his classes and having to tell his parents which led to being kicked out. Neither of them could handle losing such a close relationship, and fell into a clingy loneliness with each other.

you [1:05 AM]

it's alright. you'll get out eventually.

Mikey never understood how to handle Pete without being in person, which can't happen due to the basically chained roof Pete is currently under. It almost made Mikey lonelier, knowing that not only did his brother vanish, but his biggest supporter was unavailable for more than just a few texts a day and rants at night. He was waiting for a chance to sneak out to talk about burnt photographs and summer memories, but with such focus on Gerard it's hard to bring himself to think about anyone else than family and... Frank. Mikey was really hoping that Frank was dealing well with the loss of both of their's favorite person. Halloween was coming up, and he was was probably forgetting that it was going to be his sixteenth birthday. Not that Mikey knew the day or anything, that went out the day Gerard disappeared. He hadn't shown up to school in about... three months. he hoped they already took him off the roster.

He wondered if Gerard got taken off of his college's roster, too.

 

pte [1:13 AM]

tomorrow. comeplease. i’ll leave the window open

Tomorrow. Thursday. He thinks. Friday? Not sure. The only sense of time is when stores are open and the glow of text when he occasionally hears from Pete. Ray, Bob, and Bert have practically dropped contact since before Gerard left. He doesn't blame them. This town was pretty homophobic anyways, so when him and Pete both confided in their scene, they were immediately denied. It was just ticking time until their less close friends left too. So much to making a kick ass album and being cheered on by familiar faces. They wouldn't have a singer now, anyways. Back to the letters. Tomorrow. Pete, tomorrow.

you [1:14 AM]

i'll be there. stay awke

pte [1:16 AM]

i wouldnt sleep anyways. sunrises, mikeyway. glad you still wear that now bleached beanie from when you feel in the pool at six am. we'll be out of here soon. im sorry mway for being such a drag. im willing to run away with you, fuckin romeo. that makes me...... julian. fuck gender roles. i cut my hair. and it might not be black anymor.e see you

you [2:49 AM]

sunrises.


End file.
